


Moving Woes

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Originally posted 08-14-2008

“I hate moving,” Hikaru moaned, letting his head drop onto the table at the ramen shop he had dragged Touya to.

Touya sighed. “Get your head off the table, Shindou. You don’t know what’s been on it,” he informed him. “And it’s not that horrid.”

“Have you ever moved?” Hikaru demanded. “There’s packing, and moving the damned boxes across town. And I can’t drive, so I can’t even rent a truck. Dad has to work, and Mom hasn’t driven a car in her life. Grandpa’s license was taken away after ran into that shop.”

“I told you, I could ask Ogata-san and Ashiwara-san to help you move,” Touya told him patiently. “But you refuse.”

“Ashiwara-san is coming with Saeki-san, so I already have him. And I don’t want to owe Ogata-san anything. At all.”

“Then who is going to drive? Or are we all carrying your belongings across town?”

“I don’t know,” Hikaru snapped. “And what do you mean, we? You have a game that day.”

“My match was rescheduled,” Touya told him shortly, staring at his ramen. “So I’ll be able to help.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“The question still remains, Shindou. How are we moving your belongings?”

“The answer’s still the same, Touya. I. Don’t. Know.”

“Ogata-san is still an option.”

“No. No he is not. He is not an option, was never an option.”

Touya sighed. “You’re being childish. I’m sure he’d be glad to help.”

 _Help, my ass, creepy pedophile bastard_ , Hikaru thought. “I’ll think of something.”

“By the time you arrive at a solution, you’ll have already moved.”

“Hey!”

“It’s the truth, Shindou. I’ll ask Ogata-san tonight at dinner.”

“It’s your idea, Touya. I don’t want him thinking I’ll be grateful or anything.”

“Yes, Shindou. Now eat your ramen.”

“When did that get here?”

“While you were moaning about how horrible moving is.”

“Oh.”

Touya carefully began to eat his ramen. “Besides, the worst part about moving has yet to come.”

Hikaru looked up from his bowl and frowned. “What’s that?” he asked around a mouthful of ramen.

“Unpacking.”

Hikaru dropped his chopsticks and lowered his head to the table again. “I hate moving.”


End file.
